Tú y yo
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Minific. Un breve relato narrado por Stear, sobre lo que vivió en la guerra. En este fic no muere. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews...


¡Hola! Este es un nuevo minific que tiene como personajes protagonistas a Stear y Paty. Es un escrito que va relacionado con mi fic titulado _"El verdadero amor es eterno"_ pero si aún no han leído el fic no se preocupen, igual se entiende pues aquí solo me concentro en ellos dos como protagonistas.

Debo agradecer mucho a mi amiga Sugeily, quien me dio la idea de escribir este pequeño fic. Va con todo mi cariño y dedicación para ti, amiga que amas a Stear tanto como yo; y para todas ustedes que ya saben quiénes son, aquellas que siempre me regalan su valioso tiempo para leerme y comentarme, todas ustedes que me animan, que me regañan, que me avientan tomatazos y que me aplauden también.

Es necesario comentar que el siguiente escrito contiene escenas no apropiadas para menores. Sin más preámbulos, espero disfruten de esta historia.

**TÚ Y YO**

By Ysledsira

El sol sale radiante en esta madrugada a través de las inquietas nubes. Veo sus rayos reflejados a través de la tela de mi tienda de acampar y su luminosidad hiere mi vista, por lo que me levanto de repente. Estoy agotado, no he descansado bien, pero aún así me preparo enérgicamente para tomar una ducha y posteriormente vestirme como lo hago de costumbre.

A pesar de que es un día completamente soleado, todo el ambiente alrededor de torna de un gris, triste y muy apagado…

Noto con pesar como la gente aquí lucha incansablemente por sobrevivir. Las señoras casi siempre lucen sonrientes para sus hijos, pero en sus miradas se ve claramente reflejado el terror de lo que es vivir en tiempos de guerra.

En estos momentos estoy portando mi uniforme militar, permanezco preparando y planeando con mi equipo los siguientes ataques que se llevarán a cabo en cuestión de escasas horas, pues acabamos de recibir una amenaza de bombardeos.

Por esa razón el día de hoy no acudí al hangar. Las avionetas ya estarían listas para ser usadas por todos los pilotos.

Apenas el general Johnson nos estaba dando las primeras indicaciones, cuando un estruendoso ruido nos distrajo de nuestra concentración.

La primera reacción de todos fue prepararnos para un próximo ataque. Alrededor se dejaban escuchar los horrorosos gritos de las personas, hombres, mujeres, niños… personas inocentes que caminaban por las calles y fueron sorprendidas por una mortal bomba que estalló en instantes dejando una decena de muertos y otras tantas decenas de heridos.

El personal de primeros auxilios se encargó rápidamente de socorrer a las víctimas, mientras que mi equipo salía de inmediato a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Ágilmente brinqué hacia el asiento de una avioneta. Mientras tanto, John, un chico que tenía mi misma edad, apenas dieciocho años, fue mi copiloto.

Preparamos el vuelo. Eran alrededor de unas veinte avionetas que salían para dar batalla. En instantes, ya estando en el aire, John no dudó en dar comienzo a los ataques, disparando con gran habilidad hacia los enemigos.

Frente a mis ojos pasaban las imágenes más terroríficas que jamás imaginé vivir. Imágenes que parecían extraídas de un libro de horror…

El ejército enemigo nos superaba en unidades, pero aún así, nosotros dimos una excelente batalla. Vi morir a decenas de hombres frente a mis ojos mientras piloteaba la avioneta. Aún así no me di por vencido y seguí luchando, seguí siendo partícipe de esta masacre que no tenía justificación alguna.

Minutos después, todo mi cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos al ser testigo del asesinato de John. Allí, sentado junto a mí, murió a causa de varios impactos de bala en la cabeza.

Mi corazón estalló, mi mente se bloqueó, y el terror me invadió por completo el alma.

No me di cuenta de las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos. No había tiempo para lamentaciones, únicamente debía luchar por conservar mi vida.

Yo tomé entonces la posesión de las armas para disparar a los enemigos, pero una bomba se impactó en la parte trasera de mi avioneta, ocasionando que perdiera el completo control.

Caía aparatosamente, yo trataba inútilmente de salir de allí pero no lo logré. Unos impactos de bala comenzaron a penetrar en mi cuerpo, exactamente en mi cadera y en mi torso.

Sí, los soldados alemanes que atacaban por tierra comenzaron a disparar las metralletas en cuanto vieron que mi avioneta descendía.

Entonces, los soldados que eran mis aliados corrieron a socorrerme. Unos de ellos porque me estimaban de verdad, y los otros porque sabían que yo era de los más importantes "cerebros" del ejército estadounidense.

Yo comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pero algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que no me desvaneciera, que debería permanecer despierto, pero antes de llegar al hospital no pude soportar más. Me desmayé, vergonzosamente me desmayé.

Mis compañeros me platicaron más adelante que en cuanto llegué al hospital, el doctor Joshua Clarckson, quien es un gran amigo, me atiende de la manera más eficiente. Él se preocupó mucho por mí. Luchó incansablemente por salvarme la vida; me platica después que la cirugía duró interminables horas en las que afortunadamente me libré de la muerte.

Mi cuerpo permaneció adormecido por un par de días, debido a las anestesias. Cuando al fin logré despertar y darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me hallé en una camilla de hospital, en un pabellón donde me acompañaban otros nueve soldados heridos.

Intenté levantarme, pero un dolor inaguantable me hizo volver a permanecer en mi lugar.

-Tranquilo Cornwell – escuché decir a Joshua – después de lo sucedido no querrás echarte a correr ¿Verdad?

Decía seriamente mientras leía atentamente unos expedientes. Posteriormente comenzó a revisarme. Me extrañó un poco que se dirigiera a tocar mis piernas. Observé que hizo algunos toques con un objeto que parecía una inofensiva navaja, y mi alma se quebró cuando descubrí que esos toques, no me provocaban ningún dolor, ninguna sensación.

Entonces supuse lo inevitable. Quedé paralítico. Joshua me hizo saber que no debía alterarme, que aun no sabía si la parálisis sería temporal o definitiva ¡Vaya consuelo!

Me desplomé nuevamente en la camilla, con el alma hecha pedazos. Entonces pensé en ella…

Cerré los ojos y evoqué la imagen de ella. Tan dulce y tan hermosa, mi Paty… ¿Cómo estaría ella en estos momentos? ¿Pensaría en mí? Sería mejor que no…

Al día siguiente recibí una carta de mis superiores en donde me hacían saber que ya no seguiría siendo recluta. De la manera más formal me hicieron notar que ahora era un completo inútil que no podía seguir siendo parte del ejército.

Volví a tener un conflicto de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte me sentía devastado, deprimido, inútil, inservible…

Pero por otro lado, mi corazón me hacía notar en cada latido que debía estar contento de volver a casa. A América…

Mi hogar, mis seres queridos que allí viven.

No pude evitar arrojar lágrimas de felicidad al saber que muy pronto me reuniría nuevamente con Archie… ¿Cómo estaría Archie? Perdóname hermano… me vine a Europa tan repentinamente y seguramente te has de haber molestado mucho, y no te culpo.

Vería nuevamente a la tía abuela. Ella tan despótica y tajante siempre, pero la quiero mucho, la adoro pues ella fue la figura materna que tanto necesité.

Aunque parezca mentira pero también extraño a los odiosos de mis primos. Espero que estos años los hayan ayudado un poco a madurar y así ya dejen de una vez por todas de molestar a Candy.

Candy…

Después de Paty, tú eres la persona a la cual más extraño ¿Cómo estarás Candy? Seguramente feliz. Me encantará saber todas las anécdotas que tienes que contarme sobre tu viaje a Nueva York. Estoy seguro que Terry y tú ya tendrán una fecha para su boda.

Es en estos recuerdos bellos y hermosos en los que decido concentrarme. Evocando cada momento en el colegio, ese día del festival de mayo en que conocí a Paty… ese día en que ambos congeniamos de maravilla. A partir de allí, comenzó una gran aventura al lado de ella.

Pero mi estado de ánimo se ensombrece nuevamente al imaginar un futuro con Paty… ¿Qué habrá pensado ella sobre mi decisión de enlistarme en el ejército?

Peor aún ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que he quedado inválido? Me lleno de amargura y de vergüenza de tan solo imaginar su reacción.

El gran día de partir a casa llegó. Viajé acompañado de otros tres compañeros americanos. Uno de ellos regresaba a casa porque amputaron una de sus piernas y el otro por que perdió la vista a causa de una bomba que estalló muy cerca de su cabeza.

¡Vaya trío! No nos quedó alternativa más que reírnos de nuestras desgracias durante todo el viaje.

Una vez llegando a puerto, yo estaba ansioso por recibir a mis seres queridos.

Me llené de una grata emoción al visualizar a lo lejos a Archie, Candy y Annie quienes alzaban vigorosamente sus brazos para recibirme.

Yo sonreí. Sonreí mucho. Me sentía realmente feliz de contar con un recibimiento tan confortante.

La primera en abalanzarse hacia mí fue Candy. Mi pequeña Candy… como la extrañé.

Me dio una hermosa bienvenida, en sus ojos pude notar cuán sinceras eran sus palabras cuando me dijo "Te quiero mucho, me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta"

Después fue el turno de mi hermano en recibirme. Nos abrazamos por interminables minutos. Mi hermano… como extrañaba el abrazo de mi hermano menor. Pude notar unas discretas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, pero las supo disimular muy bien.

Después le dio el paso a Annie para recibirme. También me abrazó. Me alegra tanto ver a Annie también, ella es una gran amiga a la cual estimo mucho. Además, sé que ella ama a mi hermano con toda su alma. Espero que Archie ya lo haya notado y también él comience por amarla igual que ella lo hace con él.

Archie notó de inmediato mi desesperación por ver a Paty, por lo que inmediatamente me hizo saber que la tía Elroy le pidió que se quedase con ella en la mansión.

Entonces emprendimos la marcha. Agradecí muchísimo el detalle de ellos al no hablar nada sobre mi incapacidad ni sobre la guerra. El viaje a casa fue muy agradable. Todos platicamos sobre la etapa del colegio y sobre lo que ha transcurrido en las vidas de ellos.

Una vez llegando a la mansión, mi mente se inundó de recuerdos de mi infancia. Mi silla de ruedas ahora era dirigida por Archie.

Llegamos hasta el estudio, en donde estaban la tía Elroy y Paty, esperándonos.

Mi chica estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta del estudio. En cuanto entramos, ella se levantó presurosamente y se giró para verme

En su rostro hallé una hermosa sonrisa ¡Dios! ¡Como extrañé esa sonrisa! Como te extrañé, Paty…

En su mirada había amor. No encontré ningún indicio de lástima o rencor. Había amor y alegría.

Ya con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos se acercó a mí, me abrazó y se acomodó en mi regazo, para llorar libremente.

Me exclamó cuanto me extrañó y cuán feliz era de tenerme de vuelta. Sí, lo hizo, sin pena alguna enfrente de todos los allí presentes.

Yo le saqué una sonrisa al decirle que no llorara pues ya tendría mucho Stear y muchísimos inventos para rato, pues de ahora en adelante me dedicaré con esmero a hacerla feliz.

El momento de alegría se esfumó en cuanto, tajantemente, mi tía abuela cuestionó sobre mi estado de salud.

Pude notar que los demás se incomodaron con la pregunta, pero traté de mostrarme sereno.

Le informé calmadamente sobre los pronósticos del doctor Clarckson. Candy exclamó felizmente que yo tendría muchas posibilidades de volver a caminar, pero su alegría fue acallada por los regaños de mi tía abuela quien le decía que no jugara con un asunto tan delicado.

En realidad, yo ya no deseaba saber nada. La tía Elroy ordenó a las chicas que salieran de la habitación para poder hablar a solas conmigo y con Archie. Ella nos hizo saber que mi tío William no escatimaría en gastos para que yo me atendiera.

Conforme pasaban los días, me envolvía más en la depresión. Si bien es cierto que contaba con el apoyo de mis seres queridos, yo no lograba sentirme mejor.

Ni aún enterándome recientemente que mi amigo Joshua volvió a América. Él me hizo saber que se haría cargo de mi tratamiento, sin embargo, yo no tenía ánimos de aliviarme.

Las horribles pesadillas que me atormentaban a diario no me permitían vivir en santa paz.

Todas esas terribles imágenes en las que vi morir a miles de personas se agolpaban en mi mente, ocasionándome severos dolores de cabeza, fatales insomnios… y cuando al fin lograba conciliar el sueño no era para otra cosa más que para soñar pesadillas.

Aún me despierto agitado a causa de los terribles sueños que me atormentan noche tras noche, reviviendo aquellas experiencias en las que, por alguna causa, tuve que asesinar sin remedio a varias personas.

No soy ni la sombra del muchacho que fui antes. No tenía ganas de vivir. Si mi corazón seguía latiendo era gracias al amor tan grande que siento por Paty. Sin embargo, mi mente me juega de muy mala manera al estar pensando en olvidarme de ella, que ella se olvide también de mi y que cada quien haga con su vida lo que quiera, lejos del otro…

Archie ha notado mi depresión. Trata siempre de confortarme, pero no lo logra. Mi hermano… no es que no te quiera, hermano… pero esta depresión es más fuerte que yo.

Cierto día, me anima a crear un invento especial para Candy. Archie me hace saber que la ha visto de repente muy rara y distante.

Al fin, decido levantarme de la cama para ir hacia mi laboratorio. Lo único que se me ocurre crear en ese momento es un anillo en forma de mariposa que mueva sus alas, con mucho cariño para mi querida Candy, pues ella siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que en ella, ahora es justo que yo deje mi depresión a un lado para ayudarla. ¿Qué le sucederá?

Después de haber logrado arrancarle una sonrisa de sus labios, me alegré mucho por ella, pero Archie, quien me conoce como nadie, notó que yo seguía inmerso en mis tristezas.

Decido confesarme a él. Le hice saber que me siento devastado, que no deseo atar a Patricia a una vida cruel a mi lado.

Yo no deseo que Paty sufra con un inválido. De permanecer juntos, ella tendría que ver por mí y cuidarme más de lo necesario, más que si no estuviese inválido, y yo no estoy dispuesto a depender de alguien. Menos de ella.

Al mismo tiempo pienso en todo lo terrible que sería para Paty vivir a mi lado. Ni siquiera podré cumplirle como amante, como hombre. ¿Y si algún día ella quisiera convertirse en madre? Al lado de un inútil como yo jamás lo lograría.

Todo esto se lo dije a Archie, quien reprobó todos mis comentarios. Me hizo saber que Paty me ama y que estaría dispuesta a todo por estar conmigo.

Yo no sé qué pensar. La amo con todo mi corazón pero sigo haciéndome a la idea de que permanecer juntos no es lo mejor para ella. De querer permanecer a su lado sería demasiado egoísmo de mi parte. Y yo suelo pensar solo en mi.

Por este mismo amor que le tengo, deseo que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, aunque se me parta el alma en pedazos de saberla lejos y ajena.

Pero días después, quedé tan sorprendido por la razón de que Archie me preparó una inesperada sorpresa.

Llegamos a la mansión y me dirigió a uno de los jardines. Las flores se veían espectaculares. Seguramente alguien se esmeró en arreglarlas de más.

Comienzo a reclamarle el hecho de que me deja ahí solo ¡Pero que se cree! ¿Cómo piensa que en esta estorbosa silla de ruedas pueda yo llegar hasta mi habitación? Me puse a gritarle frenéticamente, pero la imagen de otra persona que se acercaba a mi me silenció por completo.

Paty, ella tan hermosa… se acercaba a mí. Su sonrisa tímida que tanto amo iluminaba su rostro.

Se sentó entonces en la orilla de la fuente, quedando frente a mí.

-Hola – me saludó con sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Su gesto era tan tímido que llenó mi corazón de dulzura.

-Hola Paty – atiné a decir yo – tenía tiempo que no platicábamos a solas

-Es verdad – se sonrojó un poco – Stear… la semana próxima tendría que irme a Florida

Bajé la mirada y supe que era el momento indicado para darle a Paty su libertad. Que se fuera a Florida y se olvidara de mí para siempre. ¡Pero rayos! Eso era algo tan difícil de expresar…

-Paty… allá está tu familia, tu vida, puedes…

-No he terminado de hablar, Stear – me interrumpió – adoro a mis padres, adoro a mi abuela, pero nada de eso se compara con – lanzó un suspiro – con lo que siento por ti. Stear – me miró directo a los ojos – por ti dejaría todo, por seguir a tu lado soy capaz de rebelarme con contra mi familia y quedarme a vivir aquí… Stear… te amo…

Algo similar a un nudo en la garganta sentí en ese momento. Sin dejar de mirarla, extendí mis manos para entrelazarlas con las de ella.

-Yo no quiero atarte a mí. Date cuenta Paty… ¡Soy un inválido! Si permaneces a mi lado te condenaré a una vida triste, sin sentido…

-¿Eso piensas? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada - ¿Después de que acabo de decirte que TE AMO? ¡Que nada me importa!

-Tú a mi me importas mucho… Paty… también te amo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, pienso que soy el hombre más estúpido del planeta al haberse podido cruzar por mi mente la idea de dejarte…

-¡Oh Stear! – me abrazó con fervor. Y ambos lloramos juntos, abrazados, sintiendo los latidos de nuestro acelerado corazón. Se me ocurrió separarme un poco de ese abrazo con el único propósito de acariciar tiernamente su rostro y acercarme hasta alcanzar mis labios a los suyos ansiosos de un beso, romántico y dulce. Apasionado y ferviente. Desde hace tanto tiempo anhelaba este momento, anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas ese primer beso. Me llené de emoción, casi lloré de felicidad.

Pero no me lo permití pues no deseo que Paty vea en mí a un hombre cobarde, pues esta tarde, obtuve la mayor prueba de su amor. No solo me dijo "te amo", también lo demostró, al ofrecerme su ayuda incondicional para recuperarme.

Paty, por ti voy a luchar. Joshua me ha informado que mi parálisis tiene solución y voy a luchar incansablemente hasta que me veas caminando de nuevo.

Y si no lo lograse, de igual manera te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo a mi lado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los avances en mi movilidad eran casi nulos. Varias veces me quise dar por vencido, pero entonces recordaba a Paty, y seguía luchando más. No es justo para ella que yo desista en mi recuperación.

Y así, transcurrieron años. Años en los que yo me desesperaba por no observar ningún avance.

Pero fue Paty quien nunca se rindió. Me apoyaba tanto que hasta la tía Elroy dispuso una habitación para ella en la mansión para que viviera aquí permanentemente.

Con todo su apoyo, amor y buen carácter se ganó rápidamente el cariño de mi tía abuela.

Solo Dios sabe cuán feliz me sentí yo cuando ella tomó esa decisión. Lo mejor de todos mis días era despertar con un "buenos días" salido de los labios de mi amada, quien siempre se levantaba más temprano que yo y lo primero que hacía, después de vestirse era visitarme a mi habitación, acompañando a Dorothy quien siempre llevaba mi desayuno a la cama.

Mi felicidad se multiplicó un día en el que comencé a sentir unos ligeros hormigueos en la planta de los pies.

Llamé a Paty casi a gritos. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo llegó a la habitación completamente asustada. Se me encogió el corazón, y entonces me reproché el hecho de tener tan poco tacto al hablarle.

Pero ella me entendió muy bien una vez que le expliqué qué sucedía. Me animó a ir a ver de inmediato a Joshua.

Empujaba mi silla de ruedas casi corriendo. Le pidió al chofer que preparara el auto lo más rápidamente posible y así partir de inmediato.

Ya cuando Joshua me hubo revisado pude notar en su rostro una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

Me hizo saber que este era el comienzo de una etapa de recuperación que sería paulatina y lenta, pero segura.

Paty me abrazaba con enorme emoción. Creo que ella estaba más feliz que yo, pues no tardó en comunicar mis avances con toda la familia.

Un par de meses después, se acercaba el cumpleaños de ella. Ya anteriormente le había regalado varios de mis inventos, así como también muchas flores y tarjetas.

Esta vez, quise hacer algo totalmente distinto. Todo el día ignoré el pequeño detalle de su cumpleaños, intencionalmente.

La traté como si nada sucediera. Le di los buenos días, le desee suerte en esa tarde que tenía exámenes en la universidad y nada más.

Pude notar su contrariedad sobre mi actitud. Me sentí horriblemente culpable, pero sabía que el resultado valdría la pena.

Mientras tanto, esa tarde en que ella no estuvo en la mansión la dediqué a arreglar toda su habitación con la ayuda de Dorothy, de una muy peculiar manera.

Además de llenarla de flores y de acomodar una mesa en donde nos dispondríamos a cenar, saqué todos mis dotes de pintor, varias semanas atrás para sorprenderla.

Sabía muy bien que Paty amaba las artes, por ello, me dediqué a pintar muy artísticamente un escenario en particular. El Colegio San Pablo.

¿Por qué el Colegio? Simple, es allí donde nos conocimos, y fue allí mismo en donde comenzamos a enviarnos inocentes cartas, que no demostraban otra cosa más que el hecho de que estábamos ya tan enamorados.

Cuando la manta quedó colgada a un extremo de su habitación, no pude evitar arrojar una lágrima y sonreír de felicidad, y es que, pinté justamente esa área en el colegio en la cual le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Me sonrojé tal cual adolescente al recordar ese momento. Ella estaba recargada en uno de los pilares cuidando que no se asomara la hermana Grey y descubriera a Annie, quien se escabulló para estar un momento con Archie.

No entiendo porque ellas tomaron el valor de rebelarse de esa forma una vez que Candy escapó del Colegio. En fin… creo que fue por el hecho de extrañarla tanto y era de esa forma en que mantenían vivo su recuerdo.

Entonces, llegué yo y cubrí sus ojos. Ella dio un respingo pero ya se imaginaba que se trataba de mí, porque escuché que se rió. Se puso muy nerviosa, intentaba quitar mis manos de su rostro pero no la dejé. Ella reía más. Y después me dijo

-¡Stear! Nos pillarán a todos…

-Pues que importa… ya me hace falta una semana entera en el cuarto de meditación para descansar – le dije una vez que descubrí sus ojos

-¡Que cosas dices!

Platicamos más cosas irrelevantes y de repente nos quedamos en completo silencio. Noté que se sonrojó y entonces volteó hacia donde estaban Archie y Annie.

Yo seguí su mirada también y noté a mi hermano abrazando a Annie. Ella se veía muy contenta. Recargaba su mejilla en el pecho de Archie al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Como un acto reflejo yo sonreí también. Pero lo que más me llenó de emoción en ese momento fue un suspiro que escuché salir de Paty.

Y es que ella suspiró debido a que Archie tomaba a Annie del rostro para despedirse de ella depositándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, beso con el cual Annie sonrió esplendorosamente.

Entonces, tomé valor. Desde aquellas vacaciones en Escocia yo ya sabía que entre Paty y yo había algo mucho más allá de la amistad, pero nunca lo platicaba con nadie, menos con ella. Tomé una de sus manos, deposité un beso allí y mirándola directamente a los ojos le pregunté "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Ella se sonrojó completamente y pude sentir el ligero temblor en su cuerpo, a causa de los nervios. Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, me dijo que sí.

No dudé en regalarle un abrazo, un muy fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso en su frente. Permanecimos así por unos minutos más, no supe cuantos, pero un carraspeo de alguien nos alejó de nuestra ensoñación.

Quien interrumpía era Archie, pero no lo culpé, atrás de él vi que se acercaba la hermana Margaret, quien no tardó en cuestionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces le mentí diciéndole que Paty se sentía un poco mal. La hermana se dirigió a ella y de la mano se la llevó a la enfermería.

Ese es el recuerdo que tengo de ese maravilloso día. Sonrió aún al evocar esas imágenes en mi mente al mismo tiempo que observo detenidamente el paisaje que pinté.

Dorothy se retiró y me quedé solo esperando a que llegara Paty.

Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse mi corazón brincó de felicidad. En cuanto Paty encendió la luz pude notar su semblante cansado, pero que de inmediato se transformó dando paso a una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamé yo

Pero ella se quedó sin habla, observando detenidamente la pintura. Supe entonces que recordó ese día, ese día tan maravilloso que yo recordé minutos atrás también.

Dejó escapar unas lágrimas y sonriente, se acercó a mí, quien la esperaba con un abrazo.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Cómo crees que iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños?

-¡Oh si! Debo aún reclamarte el hecho de que toda la mañana lo ignoraras – dijo fingiendo enojo

-Pero valió la pena ¿No?

-Sí, mucho, gracias Stear – me abrazó nuevamente

Acaricié su hermoso cabello y me fundí en ese abrazo, percibiendo su delicioso aroma.

Cuando se separó de mi abrazo, entonces aproveché para darle el más importante regalo de ese día.

Saqué de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja, la cual abrí en su presencia al mismo tiempo que le pregunté

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella se cubrió la boca debido a la impresión. Suspiró, se rió, lloró, volvió a suspirar y me abrazó.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – respondió, muy contenta

No necesitamos más palabras. Toda la noche transcurrió maravillosamente festejando a la luz de las velas…

Más adelante, pusimos una fecha para nuestra boda, que sería después de la boda de Archie y Annie.

Para la sorpresa de todos, además de contar con la felicidad de nuestras bodas, se llenaron de emoción el día en que por primera vez después de muchos años, logré caminar.

Paty fue quien en ese momento tan importante estuvo a mi lado. Cuando me vio caminando no cupo de la emoción. Lloró de alegría y me felicitó como un millón de veces.

Si supieras, Paty, que el mérito no es solo mío. De no ser por ti, este momento jamás habría llegado, pero gracias a tu apoyo, a tu entusiasmo y sobre todo a tu inmenso amor, es que ocurrió este milagro, y no puedo sentirme más dichoso.

Llegó al fin el día de nuestra boda, ese día que tanto anhelábamos en que llegara. Ambas familias pusieron su mejor esfuerzo en la organización, hecho que agradezco infinitamente pues gracias a ello ese día fue inolvidable. Fue perfecto.

Recuerdo con gran felicidad cuan bonita se veía Paty, ataviada en su vestido de novia impecablemente blanco, pero más bonita era esa sonrisa que me dedicaba llena de dulzura en cada momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraban durante la misa.

Una vez terminando la celebración ambos estábamos ansiosos por estar un momento al fin a solas.

Fue un día que ambos catalogamos como el mejor de nuestras vidas, hasta ese momento. Mi Paty, no paraba de sonreírme, de decirme que me amaba y por ende, me hacía muy feliz.

Esa noche, preparé una inesperada sorpresa para ella. No hice ninguno de mis inventos, pues lo menos que quería era echar a perder el momento. La sorpresa consistía en que acondicioné una de las viejas cabañas de la mansión, decorándola para crear un ambiente romántico, parecido al de aquel día en que le pedí matrimonio, y así, disfrutar de un momento agradable e inolvidable.

No me preocupaba si esa noche hacíamos o no el amor, yo me sentía realmente feliz por tenerla a mi lado y si esa noche no nos entregábamos, no me deprimía.

Pero el sorprendido, realmente fui yo.

Cuando Paty observó todo a su alrededor, aún sostenida entre mis brazos, se sonrojó hermosamente pero sonrío como una chiquilla traviesa.

Me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y me susurró que debía cambiarse en privado.

No me sorprendió su reacción en ese momento, por lo que pacientemente, me recosté en la cama y la observé como cerraba la puerta del baño, aún con su vestido de novia.

Fueron en los siguientes quince minutos, cuando mi mandíbula se abrió exageradamente al observar lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Una Paty que de tímida, ya no tenía nada. Se atavió en un precioso conjunto de lencería que me dejó simplemente maravillado.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, y la comprendí. Supe que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sorprender a su ahora esposo, así es que le pedí amablemente que no se preocupara por nada, que nada pasaría si ella no lo deseaba.

Me sorprendió nuevamente cuando me dijo que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que el conjunto, en realidad, no fue idea de ella, sino de una abuelita muy traviesa y mañosa, sí, su abuelita Martha.

Yo se lo agradecí a su abuelita internamente. Como hombre me sentí feliz y mis necesidades físicas aumentaron más. Pero decidí ser paciente y cariñoso con ella.

La envolví en un abrazo, recosté su cabeza en mi pecho y así la mantuve durante un largo rato…

-Te amo, Stear – le oí decir

-Yo también te amo, Paty

Y entonces, alcé su rostro sosteniéndolo de su barbilla, para besarla en los labios.

Ella correspondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora, la noté nerviosa. La conduje suavemente hacia el lecho, la recosté y me eché encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

Posteriormente, comencé a saborear todo su rostro, acariciando su cabello, y lentamente, guiando mis manos hacia sus hombros, deslizando sutilmente los tirantes de su sostén. Entonces la sentí temblar. Le ofrecí seguridad al besar nuevamente sus labios y pude notar que poco a poco se relajó.

Después, nuestras caricias y besos se tornaban más exigentes, y pude percibir que la respiración de Paty se entrecortaba y agitaba de más. Me sentí nuevamente en las nubes. Mis caricias eran la causa de su excitación. Si supiera que yo estoy igual o más inquieto que ella…

Al fin, pude despojarla suavemente de su delicada ropa. No me contuve en detenerme en sus zonas erógenas para besarlas y acariciarlas pasionalmente. Adoré la manera en que arqueaba su espalda de plena satisfacción al mismo tiempo que susurraba mi nombre seguido de un leve jadeo.

Con sus tímidas manos, también me despojó por completo de mi esmoquin. Ahora ya permanecíamos más juntos que nunca, desnudos, como la naturaleza manda.

Nunca olvidaré las inexpertas pero intensas caricias que nos regalamos en esa noche, esa primera noche en que estuvimos juntos, amándonos.

Volví a ofrecerle seguridad abrazándola por completo, acariciando su suave espalda con mis manos y hundiendo mi rostro en su delicado cuello para besarlo, y susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba.

Entonces ella, rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y me empujaba hacia ella, implorando con su cuerpo que ya la hiciera mía.

Y fue cuándo no pude contenerme más y comencé a hacerle el amor. Ambos gritamos y nos volvimos locos. Ahora me estaba convenciendo de que el acto del amor es lo mejor que nos puede suceder en la vida. Ahora entiendo porque es algo que escandalizaba tanto pues, creo que tal placer jamás se experimenta de otra manera. Es algo hermoso, en cada vaivén y cada caricia mi cuerpo quiere estallar y estoy seguro que Paty se siente igual.

Como aquella primera vez, ella siempre se entrega tan dulce y a la vez tan amorosa. Nunca me cansaré de decirle que me vuelve loco, loco de amor. No sólo en esos momentos, sino siempre.

¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida? A veces pienso que no merezco una esposa como ella. Y es que, además de que es hermosa, es dulce, es la perfecta señora hogareña, es la perfecta estudiante, y sobre todo, es la perfecta esposa.

Y no dudo, en que en los próximos siete meses, se convierta en la madre perfecta. Me volví aún más loco cuando hace unas semanas, me dio la gran noticia.

Tímida, como de costumbre, se acercó a mí, y me susurró

-Stear, tengo algo importante qué decirte

-Dime preciosa

-Es que – arrugaba nerviosamente su falda – creo que estoy embarazada

Me quité los anteojos, muy sorprendido, la observé, y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle después de un tremendo "lapsus brutus" que tuve a causa de la noticia fue

-¿Crees?

Ella se sonrojó, me miró un tanto molesta, y me dijo

-No, no lo creo… más bien, el médico ya me lo confirmó

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. La abracé con fuerza, la llené de besos y le volví a decir cuánto la amaba y todo lo feliz que me hacía.

No necesito pedirle más a la vida. Únicamente el perdón de Dios a causa de haber participado en una cruel guerra.

Aún, cuando observo a mi lado que la mujer de mi vida duerme plácidamente entre mis brazos, mi corazón se encoge de ternura.

Jamás desearía que Paty viviera algún horror semejante a todos los que yo viví durante la guerra. Ahora, han pasado casi cinco años desde que volví de Europa, pero estar al lado de Paty me ha hecho comprender todo ello y sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera.

Ahora, ya me he convertido en padre. Es la experiencia mas maravillosa que un ser humano puede vivir. La primera vez que cargué a mi hijo no pude evitar emocionarme casi hasta las lágrimas.

El pequeñito se parece tanto a Paty, pero ella asegura que es igualito a mi. En fin, Candy nos ha regañado por pelear tanto por eso diciéndonos que los bebés cambian mucho conforme crecen y no es sino hasta un tiempo después en que se define bien un parecido con alguien.

De igual manera no le hago tanto caso a esa enfermera atolondrada, como la llama Terry. Yo estoy feliz con mi hijo, así se parezca a quien sea, no importa, yo lo amo.

Por toda esta maravillosa vida debo dar gracias. Debo estar agradecido, completamente agradecido por los seres amados que están a mi lado, comenzando por la familia que formé con Paty. A todos los amo tanto, y siento a veces que tanta felicidad es imposible, pero no es así.

No es imposible ser feliz. Hay que darle la importancia a aquello que es verdaderamente una prioridad en nuestras vidas.

Si contamos con amor verdadero a nuestro alrededor, entonces nada más nos puede faltar.

**FIN**


End file.
